Broken heart
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Kamenashi apprends qu'il est atteint d'une insuffisance cardiaque. Le seul homme mis dans la confidence est Yamashita. Ni amis, ni ennemis, que va leur apporter ce secret qui les unis? !Fic PiKame!
1. Prologue : Un coeur solitaire

Bienvenue sur le prologue de ma fic Pikame.

Je suis dans l'obligation de dire que non Kamenashi et Yamapi ni aucun autres membres des News et des Kat-Tun ne sont enfermés dans une pièce secrète de ma maison.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en leur compagnie

Les coulisses de la tournée Summary réunissant les groupes KAT-TUN et NEWS, grouillaient d'agitation, les costumières courant de ça et de là pour préparer les tenues des chanteurs, la chorégraphe répétant les tableaux avec les jeunes danseurs qui suivaient ces deux groupes emblématiques de la scène japonaise.

Yamapi et Jin en grande discussion assis autour d'une table, regardés avec amusement l'excitation qui régnait chez les autres membres à quelques minutes du commencement du concert.

Un show à guichet fermé comme chaque fois que les groupes se produisaient que ce soit ensemble ou séparément. La ferveur pour ses groupes était entretenue avec assiduité par la Johnny's Entertainment, leurs poulains étaient partout : émissions, pub, dramas, magazine dont ils faisaient régulièrement la une…Tout cela en plus de leur carrière de chanteur, ce sont des jeunes hommes qui doivent s'avoir tout faire pour conquérir le cœur des jeunes midinettes.

Jin se leva, s'étirant.

-Je vais aller réveiller Kamenashi-kun. Dit-il en pointant du doigt le jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'était couché sur le seul canapé et il s'était assoupi. Personne n'avait protesté, en voyant le visage d'ange du chanteur, quelques cheveux retombant sur son front, il avait l'air tout simplement apaisé. La maquilleuse avait caché les larges cernes bleutés qu'il arborait en arrivant à la salle de concert.

-Kame…Kame. Appela doucement Jin en effleurant le visage de son ami.

Le dormeur papillonna quelques secondes des paupières avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il était encore ensommeillé et se mit en position assise avec difficulté.

-Bien dormi ?

-Pas assez. Sourit Kamenashi.

-Ca va devoir te suffire, lève toi la belle au bois dormant. Le taquina Jin.

Le Akanishi se releva et alla se faire installer son micro. Kame se frotta les yeux énergiquement et suivit le même chemin que son ami. Yamapi s'approcha de lui, les traits soucieux.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je dors mal ces derniers temps mais tout va bien. Sourit Kame avec douceur.

-Allez les garçons, c'est l'heure, à vos places et ce soir encore donné le meilleur de vous-mêmes pour satisfaire vos fans. Les encouragea un des producteurs.

Les membres se regroupèrent, se prenant dans les bras, rituel habituel avant un concert et allèrent se mettre en place, le cœur battant. Même après toutes ces années de show, le trac était toujours présent en entendant les cris de la foule qui venait pour eux.

Le concert se déroula sans encombre, les tableaux s'enchainaient entrecoupés d'interventions diverses de chaque membre, de solos ou de duos, vint justement le moment de la célébrissime chanson Seishun Amigo rendu célèbre par le drama Nobuta wo Produce et par les deux beaux jeunes hommes qui l'interprétaient Kamenashi Kazuya et Yamashita Tomohisa.

-Et maintenant, je vous prie d'accueillir vos lycéens favoris Shuji et Akira pour Seishun Amigo !

Les chanteurs rentrèrent sur scène sous les acclamations et commencèrent à chanter et danser.

« Nari hibiita keitaidenwa  
Iyana yokan ga mune wo yogiru  
Reisei ni nare yo Mi Amigo

Nasake naize tasuketekure  
Rei no yatsura ni owareterunda  
Mou dame kamoshire nai Mi Amigo

Futari wo saku you ni  
Denwa ga kireta

Si oretachi wa itsudemo  
Futari de hitotsu datta  
Jimoto ja make shirazu  
Sou darou  
Si oretachi wa mukashi kara  
Kono machi ni akogarete  
Shinjite ikitekita  
Nazedarou omoi dashita Keshiki wa  
Tabidatsu hi no kirei na sora  
Dakishimete

Tadori tsuita kurai rojiura  
Shagami konda aitsu ga ita  
Ma ni awa nakatta gomen na…»

La dernière syllabe se coinça dans la gorge de Kamenashi mais il continua la chorégraphie.

Yamapi enchaina, lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers son cadet.

« Yararechi matta ano hi kawashita  
Rei no yakusoku mamore nai kedo  
Omae ga kite kurete ureshii yo »

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, il vit Kame tanguait dangereusement et s'écroulait soudainement sur scène.

Yamapi se précipita à ses côtés, le jeune homme était inconscient. Le chanteur prit Kame dans ses bras et se dirigea à pas rapides vers les coulisses.

Quand il rentra, tous les membres accoururent vers lui, les visages soucieux.

Yamapi installa le jeune homme sur le canapé et le médecin qui les suivaient sur la tournée, arriva.

Le praticien ouvrit les paupières de Kame et vérifia le réflexe de ses pupilles à l'aide de sa lampe-stylo.

-Les pupilles réagissent à la lumière, réflexe intact.

Il prit son stéthoscope, continuant son examen par le rythme cardiaque du chanteur.

-Rythme cardiaque normal. L'évanouissement doit être dût à une asthénie à cause du stress que vous subissez au quotidien.

-Une asthénie ? Questionna Jin, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

-C'est un affaiblissement de l'organisme, une fatigue physique pour parler plus simplement. Cela arrive souvent à des personnes confrontées à un stress quotidien comme vous l'êtes.

Vous enchainez les concerts, les émissions de tv et les interviews pour les magazines, c'est une cadence effrénée même pour des jeunes hommes en pleine santé.

En tout cas pour la fin du show il faudra se passer de la présence de Kamenashi-kun ou l'annuler. Finit le médecin en se tournant vers le manager.

Tous les membres des groupes se tournèrent vers lui, redoutant déjà sa réponse, un concert annulé même à une demi-heure de la fin, leur porterait préjudice.

-Show must go on. Déclara-t-il d'un humour douteux.

Yamapi souffla résigné, il s'approcha du praticien pour lui transmettre une information.

-Kamenashi-kun m'a avoué mal dormir ces derniers temps, peut être cela a-t'il joué dans son état de fatigue important.

-Très bien, Yamashita-kun, j'en parlerais avec lui. Répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Prenez soin de lui. Dit Yamapi avant de partir en courant vers les coulisses pour accéder à la scène.

Le concert finit, les membres des deux groupes regagnèrent les coulisses exténués mais leur première réaction fut d'aller voir l'état de santé de leur ami.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Koki.

-Il a repris conscience une dizaine de minutes après votre départ mais il s'est rendormi aussi vite.

Les jeunes hommes soulageaient, allèrent se changer dans leurs loges respectives, une pour les KAT-TUN, une pour les NEWS.

-Yamashita-kun, j'ai pu lui parler de son problème pour trouver le sommeil, je lui ai prescrit des somnifères. Vous a-t'il parler d'autre chose ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Questionna Yamapi, soucieux.

-Il m'a décrit des symptômes autres que l'insomnie. Le médecin se leva, s'éloignant de l'endormi faisant signe au chanteur de le suivre.

Je ne devrais rien vous dire mais il m'a dit avoir des douleurs abdominales, des nausées et des vomissements. Pris un à un, ses syndromes n'ont rien d'inquiétant mais cumulés cela peut être le signe d'un bas débit cardiaque. J'aimerais qu'il passe des examens cliniques et si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vous demanderais d'y aller avec lui. Termina le praticien.

-Très bien.

-Je lui expliquerais pourquoi je souhaite votre présence.

Yamapi acquiesça puis partit se changer comme les autres avant de jeter un dernier regard vers Kamenashi.

Quoi que puisse avoir le jeune homme, que ce soit grave ou non. Yamashita se le promit, il serait là pour lui comme un bâton sur lequel il pourra se reposer en tout quiétude.

* * *

Prologue de ma fic Pikame (Yamapi x Kame) quelle émotion XD. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée en tête mais je n'osais pas trop la poser sur papier puis j'ai décidé de m'y mettre.

Je précise que je ne suis pas en première année de médecine, que je ne suis pas spécialiste mais j'essaye de rester quand même dans un vocabulaire médical.

Et n'oubliez pas, que cela vous ai plus ou déplu, un petit commentaire, fait toujours plaisir. Merci et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un coeur à panser

Voici le premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous contentera. Bonne lecture!

Yamashita se réveilla avec l'impression de n'avoir pas du tout récupéré du concert d'hier soir. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner en tout sens en pensant aux dires du médecin à propos de son ami. Il n'était pas homme à s'inquiéter facilement mais Kame avait l'air si fragile ces derniers temps. C'était certes un frêle garçon de par son physique mais avec un mental d'acier et un caractère des plus affirmés.

Yamapi sortit des draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit tomber le simple pantalon de jogging qui lui servait de pyjama et se glissa sous le jet froid de la douche qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il faisait vraiment de plus en plus chaud chaque été au Japon.

Son portable sonna et il se précipita encore dégoulinant d'eau dans le salon, avec la serviette attrapé au vol, il s'essuya les mains avant d'attraper l'appareil.

-Allô ? Tout en décrochant, il noua la serviette autour de ses hanches.

-Yamashita-kun, c'est le docteur Inagawa à l'appareil.

-Ah docteur, je vous écoute.

-J'ai parlé à Kamenashi-kun après moult protestations, il a accepté que vous l'accompagné pour ses examens. Si vous êtes disponible, j'aimerais profiter de cette journée de repos pour les lui faire passer. J'ai de bonnes connaissances à l'hôpital principal de Tokyo, je pourrais sans problème avoir des rendez vous dès ce matin.

-Très bien, si vous me laissez le temps de m'habiller, je pourrais y être d'ici une demi-heure.

-Merci à vous, nous vous attendrons.

Yamashita raccrocha puis il se sécha rapidement, et enfila un jean et un débardeur blanc des plus simples. Une casquette noire, des lunettes de soleil et une paire de basket de ville complétèrent sa tenue. Il se saisit de son portable et de son portefeuille, puis il sortit à l'assaut des rues de Tokyo et de son métro.

Yamapi n'avait pas tellement tenté de se camoufler derrière des déguisements, il pensait que cela attiré plus le regard qu'un jeune homme sobrement habillé. Il ne détestait pas l'influence du métro car il était assez rare qu'il utilise ce moyen de transport, il y prenait plaisir pouvant se fondre dans la masse tokyoïte.

Il arriva finalement avec dix minutes de retard au point de rendez-vous.

-Excusez-moi Docteur Inagawa et Kamenashi-kun.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Yamashita-kun. Lui sourit Kame.

Toujours ce doux sourire conciliant.

-Suivez-moi, jeunes hommes. Leur demanda le médecin.

Le praticien les guida à travers les étages et les couloirs, ils pénètrent enfin dans le temple de la cardiologie et le médecin se dirigea vers le cabinet d'un de ses collèges.

Il toqua et entra.

-Bonjour Serizawa-san, je vous ai amené Kamenashi-kun.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, entrez je vous en prie avec votre ami.

Le cardiologue leur serra la main avec une poigne de fer. Serizawa était plutôt jeune, une trentaine d'années sans doute. Il avait une épaisse chevelure noire et de grands yeux d'un marron foncé. Il était plutôt mince bien qu'un petit ventre se devinait sous sa blouse.

-Installez-vous donc, jeune homme, sur la table juste derrière vous.

Kame hocha la tête et suivit les ordres du médecin.

Le praticien se saisit de son stéthoscope.

-Pouvez-vous soulever votre tee-shirt ?

Kame continua à suivre docilement les dires du cardiologue.

-Hum, très bien.

Le stéthoscope poursuivit son chemin sur la face postérieur du thorax.

-Inagawa-san, tu ne t'étais pas trompé. Dit le médecin en se retournant vers son collègue. Venez-nous rejoindre Kamenashi-kun.

Le Kat-Tun s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté de Yamapi. Son regard exprimait clairement la peur qu'il ressentait.

-Inagawa-san m'a appelé après vous avoir ausculté, il lui semblait avoir entendu des sifflements au niveau de vos poumons. Ce qu'il entendait se nomme râles crépitants, le bruit est comparable à celui de pas dans la neige, en d'autres termes cela veut dire que vous avez du liquide dans vos alvéoles pulmonaires.

-Et ?

-Il faut continuer les examens pour pouvoir poser un diagnostic.

La journée se déroula donc ainsi, Yamapi suivait Kamenashi partout où il devait aller, il gardait un air enjoué et avec humour se moquait de tout ce qu'il faisait subir à son petit Kame.

Bien que très patient la matinée et en début d'après midi, la fatigue commençait à s'abattre sur les épaules du jeune chanteur, à peine sortait il d'un endroit qu'il devait rejoindre un autre bureau.

La libération arriva après 19 heures quand Inagawa-san et Serizawa-san demandèrent aux garçons et à un des agents de la Johnny's Entertainment qui les avait rejoint entre temps, d'entrer dans le bureau du cardiologue, des résultats d'examens au nom de Kamenashi étaient disposés un peu partout sur son bureau.

-Jeune homme, je suis malheureusement porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous êtes atteints d'une insuffisance cardiaque de stade II.

Le diagnostic complet se déroula sans que Kame ne réagisse. Ses yeux fixaient les médecins sans qu'aucune expression quelle qu'elles soient ne les traversent.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne comprenait pas les dires des praticiens malgré leur vocabulaire médical, c'est juste qu'il était dépassé, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Oui il était faible depuis des mois, il lui arrivait de ressentir des douleurs à la poitrine mais rien d'insupportable et c'est vrai que ces derniers temps son état de santé c'était dégradé.

Ca ne pouvait pas…

-Il serait préférable pour sa santé que vous le dispensiez des concerts restants. Conseilla Serizawa.

-Je suppose que pour trois shows, nous pouvons nous arranger. Sans annoncer sa…maladie, nous parlerons d'une faiblesse passagère.

-Non…Souffla Kamenashi

La musique, la danse, son groupe Kat-Tun, c'était sa vie. On ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça. Il l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises sans cela, il n'aurait rien.

-Je ferais ces derniers concerts. J'ai tenu le coup jusque là et ca continuera. Donnez-moi le traitement et ca ira. Vous êtes à mes côtés, Docteur si le pire arrive. Kat-Tun, la scène. C'est toute ma vie.

Yamapi qui avait autant de mal que Kame à accepter la nouvelle de la maladie, il comprenait tout aussi bien la peur qui étreignait son cadet à l'idée qu'on lui retire ce qui était le fondement de son quotidien.

-Je les ferais peu importe le « reste ». J'ai vécu avec cette maladie jusqu'ici, pourquoi ça changerait ?

-Avant nous n'en savions rien en continuant vous vous exposez à certains dangers, en tant que médecin, je suis tenu de vous éviter cela. Avec le traitement nous ne ferons que ralentir le passage au stade suivant sous certaines conditions : plus d'apport sodé, certains médicaments vous seront désormais interdits et l'arrêt obligatoire du tabac. Et je ne vous cite que le strict minimum. C'est une maladie évolutive dangereuse qui peut entraîner votre mort si vous ne tenez pas compte de nos recommandations.

-Très bien, je comprends, je ferais ce que vous dites mais en attendant c'est ma vie et j'ai le droit d'en disposer comme il me plaît. Nous avons terminé non ? Questionna Kazuya.

-Oui, il ne reste que la prescription médicale pour votre traitement à aller chercher à la pharmacie de l'hôpital.

-Je m'en chargerais si vous souhaitez partir Kamenashi-kun. Suggéra l'agent.

-Je vous remercie. Yamashita-kun, tu viens ?

Tomohisa suivit le Kat-Tun sans mot dire.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence absolu. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes empreintes de gêne.

-Je ne suis pas fou, tu sais ? Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans mon groupe. Dit simplement Kamenashi.

-Je ne te jugerais pas sur ce point. Nous n'avons toujours connu que cela depuis que nous sommes gamins.

-Merci.

Yamapi ne répondit rien, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le frêle jeune homme le remerciait mais il décida de l'accepter simplement.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Nos amis, les membres des autres groupes. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils me regardent, les yeux empreints de pitié ou qu'ils me couvent à chaque instant. J'en parlerais également au manager. Tu es au courant et cela me suffit amplement.

-Comme tu le souhaites. Mais s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose ? Supposa l'ainé.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. Répondit de manière ferme Kame.

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Et si ca ne l'était pas ? Ecoute je suis mort de peur plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Alors je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui me rappelle sans cesse que j'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. A priori, je n'ai même besoin de personne mais tu connais ma situation. Je ne te demande rien mais si tu veux m'aider, sois juste là. Une présence qui connaît mon secret au moins je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à le porter.

Yamapi fut surpris par cette tirade, jamais le Kat-Tun ne lui avait parlé ainsi, ne lui avait dit autant de choses avec cette voix sourde de colère et de terreur.

Ils n'étaient pas proches. Ils étaient deux hommes faisant partie de la même agence, ils ne s'entendaient ni bien, ni mal mais maintenant ils avaient un secret douloureux qu'ils partageaient.

Tomohisa arrêta Kazuya en lui attrapant le poignet et le tourna vers lui.

-Je serais là même après ces concerts. A n'importe quel moment. Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais je peux être ton soutien…sans doute. Termina t-il.

Kame acquiessa, ses yeux troublés par les larmes crées par la tension accumulée de la journée menaçant de se déverser sur ses joues pâles mais il s'y refusa, pas devant Yamapi, il n'en était pas encore là.

Le News gêné, se contenta de le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte maladroite.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses, c'est plutôt le rayon de Tegoshi. Murmura embarrassé Yamapi.

Kamenashi ne dit rien, sans un léger malaise, il passa ses bras dans le dos de son ainé pour cacher son visage contre son torse, pas pour pleurer mais seulement le temps de se reprendre.

« Ippo zutsu de iisa kono te wo hanasazuni  
Tomo ni ayunda kimi ga iki tsuzuketeru kara  
Boroboro ni narumade hikisakarete itemo  
Ano toki no ano basho kienai kono kizuna

Il vaut mieux avancer un pas à la fois sans lâcher cette main  
Nous continuerons à vivre chaque jour ensemble  
Même si nous nous perdons jusqu'à l'oubli  
Ici et maintenant ce lien éternel nous unit »

* * *

Ah les amours de ma vie!

Si les commentaires sont au rendez vous la suite arrivera dans le week end. Kiss!

Faites du PiKame, c'est la vie!


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un coeur à protéger

Voici enfin la suite qui arrive. Vous l'apprendrez vite avec moi faut pas être pressé vu que j'ai toujours plein d'idées et donc que je me disperse. Mais bon cette fic est mon bébé donc j'essayerais de la mettre à jour plus régulièrement.

Merci Rikka Yomi pour ton commentaire et écoute Kat-Tun c'est le bien! Merci Jeel et je l'annonce, je t'adores car une fan de PiKame ca court pas les rues tous comme les fics sur eux d'ailleurs. Pourquoi les gens ne comprennent pas que c'est THE couple enfin bon merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te contentera.

Quant à ma Yuzu chan adorée. Je pense que tu seras contente car j'ai glissé un Jojos que tu apprécies particulièrement bon il fait une apparition éclair mais il en fait une. Je pense à toi même en écrivant. Bon et j'ai aussi mis mon News adoré mais pas dans la tenue que j'adores tellement, j'aurais pu pousser le vice jusque là. Enfin bonne lecture à toi! Pouic! Et tu sais quoi? Ze t'aimeuh! (oui je prends à témoin tout le monde XD)

Bonne lecture à tout(e)s aux anciens comme aux nouveaux lecteurs.

* * *

Le grand soir du dernier concert était enfin arrivé. C'est surtout ce que pensait Yamapi qui n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour les deux shows précédents redoutant que Kamenashi fasse un malaise, un arrêt cardiaque enfin n'importe quoi qui aurait pu le mettre potentiellement en danger.

Mais rien ne s'était passé. Kazuya comme à son habitude ne se ménageait pas, détestant l'erreur, la perfection était de mise chez lui.

Inagawa-san avec discrétion lui recommandait de ralentir le rythme et vérifiait avec attention la santé du jeune homme.

Le docteur fit un signe à Yamashita pour lui signaler qu'il était l'heure.

Le News demanda à ses amis de l'excuser prétextant une envie pressante pour que personne ne le suive.

Il se dirigea vers une pièce qui se situait dans un étroit couloir, sur la porte un panneau indiquait « Réservé au personnel du Dôme ».

C'est le manager également au courant de la maladie du Kat-Tun qui avait mise à disposition cette salle vide qui en fait ne servait à personne.

A tour de rôle Yamapi ou Inagawa-san s'y rendaient pour vérifier que Kamenashi prenait bien son traitement.

-Bonjour Yamashita-kun.

-Salut.

Kame sortit une petite pochette de sous sa chemise et étala minutieusement les médicaments qu'il devait prendre.

-Je commence par les bêta-bloquants. Soupira Kazuya avant de prendre ses premières pilules. Ces trucs sont une vraie merde, j'ai des insomnies à cause de cela.

-Inagawa-san t'a précisé que c'était un effet secondaire potentiel. Ils te sont utiles en maintenant ton débit cardiaque. Expliqua le News.

-Je le sais ! Je continue avec les IEC.

Yamashita savait comme le Kat-Tun était épuisé par ce traitement. Trois médicaments différents avec des effets indésirables pour chacun et il savait aussi que Kame ne lui en disait que la moitié. Le jeune homme en vérité n'avait pas seulement des insomnies, il souffrait d'importantes nausées qui l'handicapait surtout le matin plus diverses choses désagréables.

-Et enfin mon diurétique. Souffla Kazuya avant d'avaler les pilules. Voilà fini, Yamashita-kun. Filons, on a plus beaucoup de temps avant le concert.

-Kamesnashi-kun, tu as mangé ? Demanda Yamapi.

L'insuffisance cardiaque entrainait une perte d'appétit en plus des autres symptômes connus dont une fatigue extrême, des risques d'essoufflements à l'effort comme au repos, ce dernier était quand même contrecarrait par le traitement.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Je le sais, ce n'est pas bien, il faut que je mange, c'est ma maladie qui cause cela. Mais si je me force, je vais avoir de trop violentes nausées et ce n'est pas l'idéal avant un concert. S'énerva Kamenashi.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te pointer du doigt, c'est pour ta santé. Il y a certaines choses que tu dois t'obliger à faire comme prendre ses pilules mais aussi faire attention à ton hygiène de vie.

-C'est bon, laisse moi tranquille ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vis avec cette putain d'insuffisance cardiaque ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit complètement revoir ta façon de vivre, qui va devoir peut être arrêté sa carrière ! Tes nuits sont-elles emplies de cauchemar ? Te réveilles-tu en pleine nuit pour reprendre ta respiration ou pour courir vomir ? Est-ce que tu te bats à chaque concert pour ne pas montrer ta fatigue, pour continuer à chanter et à danser alors que ca fait tellement mal dans tout ton corps ? Est-ce que…

-Désolé Kamenashi-kun, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Répliqua Tomohisa avant de sortir ne voulant plus voir son cadet lui hurlait de rage à la figure à cause de la douleur.

Kazuya souffla un instant refoulant sa colère et la souffrance qui l'oppressaient.

Il sortit et rattrapa le News.

-Excuse moi sincèrement, je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis plus fort qu'il n'y paraît même si je viens de te montrer le contraire.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent ensemble la porte de la salle de répétion générale. Ils regagnèrent chacun leur groupe comme si rien ne s'était passé et comme si rien ne les liaient.

Yamapi se sermonnait intérieurement pour la protection qu'il manifestait envers son cadet mais il n'y pouvait rien. Chaque show était source d'angoisse, il avait peur qu'un autre découvre la vérité alors que Kame refusait obstinément de le dire à quiconque. L'asthénie était passé parfaitement auprès des autres Johnny's qui n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus mais jusqu'à quand ?

-On va manger un bout Pi-chan ? Proposa Ryo.

-Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet et commencèrent à prendre deux, trois portions de différents plats légers à manger avant le concert. Kazuya s'approcha et se saisit d'une banane, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais Yamashita le gratifia d'un sourire que le Kat-Tun lui rendit.

Nishikido retourna s'installer, son meilleur ami à sa suite.

-C'était quoi ce sourire tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Pi surpris.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de faire risette à Kamenashi-kun et qu'il te rende la pareille ?

-Nous travaillons ensemble depuis un moment. Nous pouvons être amicales entre nous, non ?

-C'est une notion totalement inconnu de Ryo-chan. Rigola Tegoshi en les rejoignant.

Les jeunes hommes rigolèrent en cœur profitant des dernières minutes avant le concert.

Le show se déroula sans encombre à part quelques problèmes techniques inhérents à tout grand spectacle. Les fans en avaient eu pour leur argent et tous les Johnny's méritaient leur salaire.

Les loges se vidèrent à vitesse grand V. Tout le monde était pressé de rentrer pour dormir une longue nuit.

Kazuya était resté dans un coin, adossé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, il se remettait du concert. Personne n'était surpris, le jeune homme faisait ça à chaque fois.

Yamapi s'approcha tout de même pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Comment tu te portes ?

-Sa va. Juste extrêmement fatigué comme tout le monde. Et mon cœur va bien aussi. Sourit Kamenashi rassurant.

-Tant mieux. Opina Pi.

-Yamashita-kun, ça te dis de venir boire un coup chez moi ce soir ? Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué bien sûr. Demanda le Kat-Tun un peu embarrassé.

-Je peux tenir le coup mais toi, il ne serait pas mieux que tu te reposes.

-Je n'ai pas hâte de retrouver le royaume des songes par rapport aux cauchemars puis encore faut-il que j'arrive à m'endormir. Répondit-il gêné.

-Alors je te suis. Sourit le News.

Kame se releva avec prudence, demanda quelques secondes le temps de se changer et de récupérer ses affaires. Pi fit de même de son côté.

Inagawa-san attendait Kazuya à l'extérieur, il avait pris l'habitude de le ramener depuis la découverte de la maladie du jeune homme.

-J'ai ramené un passager supplémentaire, Docteur.

-Aucun souci. Installez-vous.

Le trajet se déroula avec un monologue du médecin qui rappelait au Kat-Tun, toutes les précautions à prendre. Yamapi se dit qu'il y avait de quoi devenir fou si le même discours se répétait tous les soirs et tous les jours avec lui. Il comprit avec plus de facilité la colère de Kamenashi et se décida à passer sous silence la maladie de son cadet pour cette soirée.

Inagawa-san les déposa dans le parking souterrain privé de la résidence pour éviter que les jeunes hommes soient importunés par des paparazzis ou des fans.

Ils montèrent rapidement à l'appartement de Kazuya, quand ce dernier passa la porte une boule de poils lui sauta dessus avec joie.

-Bonsoir Ran-chan. Tu te souviens de Yamashita-kun ? Demanda Kame en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le Kat-Tun amenait dès qu'il le pouvait sa chienne avec lui donc les différents Johnny's l'avaient au moins tous vu une fois.

-Coucou la belle. Salua Pi en la caressant.

-Installe-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux boire quoi ?

-Si t'as une bière, ca m'ira.

-Je te l'apporte.

Le News se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa sur un large canapé d'un rouge profond. Kamenashi arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une bière à la main et un verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

-Merci d'être venu, j'avais besoin de compagnie et comme tu es le seul à connaître mon petit secret. Rougit Kazuya.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir que tu me le proposes. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ton chez toi.

-Je suis presque nostalgique que le Summary soit déjà terminé. C'était vraiment génial.

Yamapi se retint de dire que c'était sans doute mieux pour sa santé et se contenta d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Tu crois qu'il faudra que j'arrête ma carrière ? Demanda le Kat-Tun d'une voix neutre.

-Tu verras ce que donnent les examens de la semaine prochaine et si les derniers concerts ne t'ont pas trop affaiblis. De toute manière, on a deux semaines de repos à partir de ce soir, ca te permettra de te reposer.

-Je m'ennuis pendant ces périodes. Tous les membres du groupe retournent dans leur famille et moi je reste à Tokyo.

-Tu n'en profites pas pour voir la tienne ? Questionna Pi réellement surpris.

-Non. Puis j'ai encore moins envie depuis que je leur ai annoncé que j'étais malade. Et encore moins que selon mon hygiène de vie, je pouvais en mourir. Enfin j'en mourrais probablement même si je recule l'échéance grâce aux médicaments et à de très grandes restrictions. Termina Kame.

Le calme de Kazuya ne surprenait qu'à moitié le News. Il savait que son cadet était mort de trouille mais aussi qu'il avait un don pour le cacher.

Yamashita eu une idée et la proposa au Kat-Tun sans vraiment y réfléchir.

-Tu sais quoi, je ne bouge pas de Tokyo pendant ces deux semaines moi aussi. On a qu'à s'organiser des sorties puis ca nous permettra de nous voir pour autre chose que pour ton traitement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Kame resta bouche bée ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition de Yamapi. Mais intérieurement celui lui réchauffa le cœur de voir son aîné s'investir autant.

-Tu me proposes des rendez-vous ? Demanda Kamenashi avec un sourire.

-Oui…enfin…non …enfin tu me comprends quoi…Bégaya Yamashita.

-Bien entendu. Je te taquinais. Merci.

Le Kat-Tun se leva et pris Pi dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale pour le remercier.

Le News surpris par ce geste affectueux de son cadet n'osa bouger.

Kame finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-On ira promener Ran-chan comme un petit couple. Proposa le Kat-Tun en riant.

-On fera ça. Répondit Yamapi en caressant la chienne.

-Je peux poser ma tête sur tes genoux ? Je suis fatigué. Demanda Kazuya en rougissant.

Il n'avait aucune arrière pensée derrière cette demande et il espérait que le News le comprendrait. La présence de son aîné lui faisait du bien, c'était juste pour cela.

-Ok. Opina le News quoique surpris.

Avec douceur, Kame s'allongea et fit reposer sa tête sur les cuisses fermes de Pi.

Yamashita l'entendit doucement commencer à chanter.

« Tadori tsuita kurai rojiura  
Shagami konda aitsu ga ita  
Ma ni awa nakatta gomen na

Yararechi matta ano hi kawashita  
Rei no yakusoku mamore nai kedo  
Omae ga kite kurete ureshii yo

Quand je suis arrivé dans la ruelle sombre,  
Il était là, accroupi,  
Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, pardon

On m'a bien eu, même si je ne peux tenir  
La promesse que l'on a faite ce jour là,  
Je suis content que tu sois venu »

Le News saisit la main de son cadet et finit le couplet.

« Furuerute no hira wo tsuyoku nigitta

J'ai serré très fort ta main tremblante »

Le Kat-Tun sourit et ferma les yeux laissant sa main dans celle de Pi.

-Tu peux dormir si tu veux, peut être que ma présence t'empêchera de faire des cauchemars. Proposa Yamashita avec gentillesse.

Kazuya se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre.

-On sera mieux dans un lit pour dormir, non ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Je ne te fais pas d'avances. Dit Kame pour éviter toute confusion. Par contre, je crains que je ne puisse pas te proposer grand-chose en guise de pyjama vu nos différences physiques.

-T'inquiètes. Répondit le News en retirant son haut. Je vais dormir comme ça.

Le Kat-Tun le quitta quelques instants le temps de revêtir une tenue plus adapté pour la nuit.

Il ressortit avec un pantalon de jogging noir et qui avait visiblement bien vécu.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent dans le lit gardant une distance respectable même si la proximité était de mise, le couchage n'étant pas au format king size.

L'aîné attrapa la main du Kat-Tun ce qui fit sourire ce dernier quand il éteignit la lumière.

Le News n'eu aucun mal à glisser dans les bras de Morphée dès que ses yeux se fermèrent mais sa main ne lâcha pas pour autant celle de son cadet.

Kamenashi quant à lui livra un vrai combat pour réussir ne serait ce qu'à s'assoupir. Il arrivait de moins en moins à dormir à cause des bêtas bloquants.

Ran-chan vint s'installer sur ses pieds. La présence apaisante de sa chienne et celle rassurante de Pi, le décontracta et il attendit patiemment que le sommeil vienne le cueillir.

« SI oretachi wa ano koro  
Tadori tsuita kono machi  
Subete ga te ni hairu ki ga shita  
Si furusato wo sutesari dekai  
Yume wo oikake  
Waratte ikitekita  
Korekara mo  
Kawaru koto nai  
Mirai wo futari de oikakerareruto  
Yume miteita

Si, au moment où nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville,  
Nous pensions pouvoir tout avoir,  
Si, quittant notre ville natale, pourchassant de grands rêves,  
Nous vivions en riant  
Nous rêvions tous les deux de poursuivre un avenir immuable. »

* * *

Ca vous a plu?

Sincérement pour le traitement c'est dans très peu de cas que certains médocs sont prescris mais j'écris une fic et je suis pas en médecine donc je promets pas une véracité à toutes épreuves. Si quelqu'un veut me le faire remarquer, n'hésitez pas mais les effets secondaires sont quant à eux véridiques!

Certains vont se dire "Waouh ils se rapprochent beaucoup dans ce chapitre" oui c'est vrai mais bon vu ce qu'ils partagent, on peut le comprendre et puis j'avais envie de montrer un Kame fragile donc voilà le résultat. Et puis bon dieu, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes !

Yuzu chan, tu l'auras remarquer Ryo était de la partie, il remarque même un détail troublant, je l'ai fais intelligent XD Et mon Tego adoré sans sa robe bleu, misère c'était dur de pas la lui faire porter XD

J'attends avec impatience vos avis et promets de faire un effort pour vous postez rapidement la suite.

Bye bye et kiss!


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un coeur libre

Certains voudront me lancer des pierres car j'avais laissé cette fic en plan mais bon je fais des études et je n'avais pas franchement le temps de me consacrer à cette fic. Ou quand j'avais du temps, je voulais le passer à autre chose que sur mon ordi à écrire des est il que la flamme pour cette fiction, je ne l'avais jamais perdu, maintenant que j'ai plus de temps, je vais m'atteler à la continuer et la finir.

Sur ce milles excuses et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain, Yamapi se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la place dans le lit à côté de lui était vide. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps, Kame était levé. Pi se souvenait de s'être endormi en tenant avec force la main de son cadet pour le rassurer mais il se demandait si cela avait réussi. En tout cas, si Kazuya s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de discrétion.

Tomohisa s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers le salon, une odeur délicieuse venait de la cuisine dont la porte était entrouverte, il entendait Kame chantonnait doucement. Yamapi rentra dans la cuisine, le Kat-Tun se tourna vers lui et s'interrompit.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour Kamenashi-kun !

-Bien dormi?demanda Kame en disposant sur un plateau les mets qu'il avait préparé pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Oui très bien et toi ? Interrogea hésitant Tomo.

-Moins mal que d'habitude. Ta présence n'y ai sans doute pas étrangère, ça fait du bien de se sentir entouré à certains moments. Répondit Kazuya avec un petit sourire gêné.

Même si sa nuit n'avait pas été excellente, il s'était réveillé de manière plus espacé que d'habitude, il avait pu dormir pendant 3 heures pleines. Kame savait que tout cela était lié à son aîné, sa main chaude et rassurante n'avait pas lâché la sienne de toute la nuit. Le matin venu, Kazuya l'avait enlevé avec délicatesse pour ne pas le réveiller, Tomohisa avait l'air de tellement bien dormir, son visage apaisé était beau à voir, son torse musclé se levait délicatement quand il respirait. Pi était encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumé, il fallait bien l'avouer, dans la Johnny's, son aîné était l'un des plus sexys.

Kamenashi déposa le plateau et disposa ses plats sur la table.

-Installe toi, je t'en prie et sers toi.

Yamapi ne se fit pas prier, il avait un appétit de loup et tous les mets qui étaient disposés devant lui, lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. En face, le Kat-Tun mangea peu mais il appréciait de voir le bon coup de fourchette de Tomohisa, c'était si rare qu'il partage un repas avec quelqu'un.

-Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part aujourd'hui ? Demanda Pi.

-Ça serait bien mais se promener dans Tokyo est difficile même quand je sors Ran-chan, je ne quitte pas l'enceinte de l'immeuble, je l'amène dans le petit jardin privé de la résidence. Il y a toujours des photographes plantés devant mon immeuble depuis que je me suis effondré en plein concert. Répondit Kame les yeux baissés.

-Alors sortons de Tokyo, je pensais que tu voulais y rester mais si tu veux du calme, ont peut se rendre ailleurs. Pourquoi ne pas aller à Atami ? Ma sœur y habite avec son mari, il y a plein de onsen et ce n'est pas loin si on prends le train. Dit Yamapi avec le sourire.

-Le train ? On risque de se faire repérer puis est ce que ta sœur sera d'accord de ne voir débarquer à l'improviste ?

-On se camouflera bien. Ma sœur sera ravie de me voir. On rentrera à temps pour tes examens médicaux et on amène Ran-chan avec nous. Ça te va ?

-Tu m'as convaincu, c'est d'accord. Accepta Kame avec le sourire.

Le petit-déjeuner engloutit, Pi aida Kame à préparer son sac de voyage puis ils se rendirent chez Tomohisa pour qu'il fasse de même. Ran-chan sagement regardait les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils se coiffaient de perruques et mettaient des lunettes de soleil aux verres très foncés pour changer d'apparence. Ils prirent le train avec enthousiasme comme des ados qui partent en vacances seuls pour la première fois.

Arrivé à destination, Pi héla un taxi pour qu'il les emmène jusque chez sa sœur, qu'il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée.

Il toqua à la porte, Kame était derrière lui avec Ran-chan sous le bras. Dans le taxi, les deux idoles avaient pris le temps d'enlever leurs postiches.

Une jeune femme ouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit son frère.

-Pi-chan ! Que fais tu ici ? Demanda t-elle sa voix trahissant son émotion.

-Surprise !

-Imbécile ! Tu vas m'expliquer ça et vite, mais avant rentrer avec ton ami, vous risquez tout de même d'être repéré.

-Bonjour et merci. Dit Kame tout en faisant une courbette.

Rina les conduisit jusqu'au salon où son mari était déjà installé. Surpris il salua Yamapi avec chaleur en lui donnant l'accolade.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Engo et vous êtes ?

-Kamenashi Kazuya. Répondit-il.

-Asseyez vous. Que nous vaut ta visite, Yamashita ? C'est assez inattendu. Demanda le mari de Rina.

-Kazuya et moi-même sommes en congés et je lui ai proposé de venir passer quelques jours avec moi chez ma délicieuse sœur. En vérité, ça s'est décidé ce matin autour d'un petit-déjeuner.

-Je suis ravie de te voir en tout cas grand frère. Et tout aussi, ravi de vous rencontrer, c'est la première fois que je te connais un ami différent de Ryo et Jin. Sourit Rina avec tendresse.

-On va dire qu'on s'est beaucoup rapprochés, ces derniers temps.

-Bon avant de continuer notre discussion, vous aimeriez peut-être déposer vos affaires dans une chambre.

Engo amena Kamenashi dans une première chambre puis conduit Pi à celle qu'il l'avait l'habitude d'occuper.

Puis il se retrouvèrent à nouveau tous au salon.

-Je me demandais s'il était possible que nous profitions de l'onsen privatif avec vue sur la mer qui dépends d'une des maisons que vous louez. A tout hasard, si bien sûr, personne n'y est.

Engo était en effet propriétaire d'un des établissements hôteliers avec onsen des plus réputés à Atami. Il louait pour les plus fortunés de très belles maisons traditionnelles dont une avec un onsen avec vue sur la mer. L'hiver se prélassé dans ce dernier avec la neige tout autour avait quelque chose de magique. Mais on était en été, ce serait tout aussi beau sans le côté irréel de la neige.

-Vous avez de la chance, elle n'est pas occupée pour le moment mais privilégiez de vous y rendre en soirée quand le nuit commencera à tomber. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on vous repère.

-Merci beau-frère. Sinon comment allez-vous ?

-Bien. Tu sais, la vie ici suit son cours, elle n'a rien d'exaltant par rapport à ta vie d'idole mais on s'y sent bien. Ryo est venu, il y a quelques week-ends de ça avec une personne qu'il ne nous a pas présenté. Répondit Rina les sourcils froncés. Elle connaissait bien le Kanjani et avait été surpris de ses cachotteries.

-Vraiment ? Dit Pi avec un sourire espiègle.

-Tu ne me diras rien, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est sa vie privée, il te présentera cette personne en temps voulu.

Kazuya aussi était pensif de son côté, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Ryo avec un homme en particulier, oui car le terme « personne » au lieu de « femme » ne laissait aucun doute à Kame, Rina parlait d'un homme. Mais bon, il ne fréquentait pas particulièrement le Kanjani non plus pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

-Et vous jeunes hommes, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Engo pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Bien. Répondit le Kat-Tun avec un sourire poli.

-Mais, j'y pense Kamenashi vous n'êtes pas celui qui s'est évanoui sur scène ? Questionna Rina.

Kazuya ne fut pas surpris qu'elle connaisse cette histoire, cela avait fait la une de plusieurs journaux et avait inondé le web.

-C'est lui, il a souffert d'asthénie mais sa va mieux maintenant. Répondit assez sèchement Pi voulant couper court à la conversation.

Kame le remercia du regard. Yamapi prenait vraiment soin de lui. Il appréciait de plus en plus l'homme qu'il découvrait. Rina fut surpris du ton tranchant de son frère visiblement ces deux là lui cachaient quelque chose, elle n'avait pas vu son frère agir de la sorte même quand Jin était dans un mauvais moment alors qu'elle le sermonnait quand à ses relations vis à vis de la gente féminine. Tomohisa n'avait pas l'air de vouloir qu'on s'intéresse trop à Kazuya.

Engo se leva et sortit de la pièce, il revint avec une clef, deux yukatas et deux serviettes qu'il tendit aux idoles.

-Allez vous détendre, le soleil se couche, c'est le moment. Le repas vous attendra en revenant, si vous tardez trop nous dînerons sans vous mais nous vous laisserons de quoi vous sustentez à votre retour.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent se mettre en yukata dans leur chambre, le Kat-Tun en profita pour prendre discrètement son traitement contre son insuffisance cardiaque. Puis il rejoint son aîné, ils se rendirent jusqu'au onsen, après avoir fait leurs toilettes, ils sortirent sur la terrasse pour profiter du bain. Kazuya s'arrêta un moment, ébloui par la beauté de la vue, la mer s'étendait un peu plus loin droit devant eux. Le soleil couchant lui donnait une teinte orangée superbe.

-Allez rentre-vite, Kamenashi. Dit Yamapi.

Il n'était pas étonné que son cadet soit si surpris, c'était tellement magique, la première fois qu'on découvrait ce panorama à couper le souffle. Pi sentit ses pensées dérivées, Kazuya était si beau à ce moment, son corps se détachant de cette vue superbe. Il avait l'air tellement bien, tellement calme, son visage offert aux derniers rayons du soleil. Le cœur de Yamapi se mit curieusement à battre un peu plus fort, une émotion particulière l'étreignant en voyant un magnifique sourire apparaître chez Kame. Il était heureux et Tomohisa était ravi de lui offrir ce moment suspendu.

Kazuya retira la serviette qui était autour de sa taille et se glissa dans l'eau chaude.

-Ça fait du bien. S'écria t-il.

-Heureux que ça te plaise autant.

-Il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas aimer. C'est magique. S'extasia encore une fois Kame.

Il alla poser ses coudes sur le rebord du onsen, face à la mer, son regard ne la quittant pas. Pi le rejoignit, il regarda son cadet, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec ce visage apaisé. Il avait l'air d'un ange à cet instant, la maladie ne pouvait pas s'être emparé de cet être pensa Yamapi tristement.

Kazuya se tourna vers son aîné, ce dernier le fixait l'air soucieux. Le Kat-tun se sentit mal, il voulait que Yamapi profite de ce moment autant que lui. A cet instant, sa maladie devait passer au second plan. Kame se rendit compte à quel point Pi se souciait de lui, à quel point d'une certaine manière il tenait à lui. Tomohisa le protégeait corps et âme. Il l'avait amené ici pour le protéger des photographes qu'ils l'attendaient à Tokyo, il avait fait bien attention que Kazuya n'oublie aucun médicament, il s'était arrangé pour leur trouver des places un peu à l'écart de la foule dans le train, il avait sèchement répondu à sa sœur pour qu'elle ne lui pose pas de trop de questions. Le cœur de Kame se gonfla encore un peu plus de bonheur. Yamapi lui semblait si essentiel à cet instant et il voulait faire partir cette tristesse qui teintait ce regard qu'il ne le lâchait pas.

Le Kat-Tun prit la main de son aîné et la posa sur son cœur. Tomohisa surpris sursauta légèrement quand sa peau entra en contact avec celle si douce de son cadet.

-Je vais bien vraiment bien, Yamashita. Ne t'en fais pas. Merci de m'avoir amené ici. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, ça me rends heureux. Dit Kazuya avec douceur.

Pi fut surpris et rassuré à la fois, un sourire franc apparut sur son visage, un sourire que lui rendit Kame. Doucement avec précaution, Pi se rapprocha de Kazuya, ses lèvres viennent trouver avec délicatesse celles de son cadet. Un doux baiser, c'est ce que donna Yamapi à Kazuya. Ce dernier bien que surpris, apprécia ce contact et ne bougea pas. En silence comme pour ne pas briser cet instant, les lèvres de Pi quittèrent celles de Kamenashi. Le cadet pris la main de son aîné dans la sienne pour bien lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de Pi mais ses yeux retrouvèrent la mer. A ce moment, il n'aurait su dire si c'était ce paysage magique qui les avaient troublés plus que de raison mais il était heureux, heureux que Pi connaisse son secret, heureux d'être avec lui.

« Mais d'où vient le feu qui s'empare  
De mon âme a moitié ivre.  
Soudain pour un simple regard  
Je veux vivre au bord du vide.  
Je veux vivre au bord du vide.

Pour tomber dans ses yeux, tomber  
M'abandonner au désir qui s'embrase.  
Danser dans ses yeux, danser  
Je veux tanguer aux accents de l'extase. »

* * *

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce chapitre permets de faire évoluer la relation entre Pi et Kame, néanmoins ne vous inquiétez, je ne vais rien bâcler, j'ai des idées très précises de ce que je veux ou pas.

Il y a sans doute, une différence d'écriture mais beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé entre les deux derniers chapitres.

En tout cas, que cela vous ai plus ou non, un petite review fait toujours plaisir. Merci pour la lecture !

Chanson : Tomber dans ses yeux de la comédie musicale 1789, les amants de la Bastille


End file.
